FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. The conventional method 10 is used for providing a PMR pole in an aluminum oxide layer. A trench is formed in the aluminum oxide layer, via step 12. The top of the trench is wider than the trench bottom. As a result, the PMR pole formed therein will have its top surface wider than its bottom. Consequently, the sidewalls of the PMR pole will have a reverse angle. The bottom of the trench may also be sloped to provide a leading edge bevel. A Ru gap layer is deposited, via step 14. The Ru gap layer is used in forming a side gap. Step 14 typically includes depositing the Ru gap layer using chemical vapor deposition (CVD). The conventional PMR pole materials are plated, via step 16. Step 16 may include plating ferromagnetic pole materials as well as seed and/or other layer(s). A chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) may then be performed, via step 18, to remove excess pole material(s). A top, or trailing edge, bevel may then be formed, via step 20. The write gap is deposited, via steps 22. A conventional photoresist shield mask is formed using conventional photolithography, via step 24. A wraparound shield is then deposited, via step 26.
FIGS. 2A and 2B depict air-bearing surface (ABS) and yoke views, respectively, of a portion of a conventional PMR transducer 50 formed using the conventional method 10. FIGS. 2A and 2B are not to scale. The conventional transducer 50 includes an intermediate layer 52. The intermediate layer 52 is the layer in which the pole 60 is formed. The Ru gap layer 54 which is deposited in the trench (not shown) is also depicted. The conventional pole 60, write gap 70 and top shield 80 are also shown. The top shield 80 shown is a wraparound shield. Thus, using the conventional method 10, the pole 60 may be formed.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide the conventional PMR transducer 50, there may be drawbacks. For example, a higher write field may be desired at smaller track widths and device sizes. The conventional pole 60 may be unable to deliver a higher field at lower track widths. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a PMR transducer.